Dragon Slayer Plus Vampire
by rigter
Summary: After Edolas Arc. By a revrse Anima failure; Natsu, Happy and Lisanna end in Yokai Academy. This is an Anime-Anime X-over. Enter at the end of the fourth episode of Rosario Vampire.
1. Goodbye Plus Vampire, and Dragon Slayer?

**This is it! First chapter edited. You can read again and tellme of this new version, hope fully better in writting quality.**

**Welcome everyone! Yeah this is it, I couldn't resist it more my first fic. Yeah I know I launched a challenge not long ago, but I decided I would try myself. Another thing, this will be an anime-based fic, that because I didn't read Fairy Tail or Rosario + Vampire Manga… yet, so I will not raise the Rosario + Vampire´s Fairy Tail criminal organization, sorry.**

**Oh! Before I forget this fic will run right after Edolas Arc and before the end of the Rosario + Vampire fourth anime episode. So now this is finally going to start.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Places, Times**

"**Technique Displays"**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or Rosario + Vampire**

**Chapter 1: Goodbye plus Vampire, and Dragon Slayer?**

**Edolas Kingdom**

It was finally over, with the power of the three Dragon Slayers, the Dorma Anim has been destroyed and the Edolas Kingdom master plans have failed. However, the Anima in reverse mode, activated by Prince Jellal (Mystogan), was slowly depriving this dimension of any kind of magic. Right now, the last Fairy Tail members were being sucked by the reverse Anima.

Yes it was finally over, when…

"_What?"_ thought the Fairy Tail´s former mage Mystogan, the travel of such amount of magical power seemed to be distorting, the Anima getting _unstable_.

Natsu, or the Demon Lord Dragneel, as the Edolas inhabitants knew him, was in mid travel to reach the portal, he, along with his fellow Dragon Slayers were reaching their destination "What´s happening? I´m beginning to feel funny?" At that moment, the magic flow finally reached its peak, successfully changing the nature and destination of the portal, trapping the pink-haired mage and other six beings on the alternate fluke.

And with that the former Edolas kingdom was left alone without a single trace of magic left.

**Earthland - Somewhere Nearby Magnolia**

Brown eyes slowly started to open slightly scanning its surroundings, those eyes belonged to no other but Lucy Heartfilia, a young mage of Fairy Tail, and one of the Anima travelers. Blinking she scanned the area again, watching, not the now ruins of the former Edolas Kingdom, but the familiar sight of a forest, a forest she recognized, they were back, they arrived to Magnolia!

"We're back!" yelled Lucy, an expression of pure joy on her face, as her friends, Erza and Gray started to gain consciousness.

Gray, the guild's ice mage was the next to stand up, scanning himself the area, but he also noted that the number were not right, they were missing people "But where are the others?" asked the now half-naked guy."Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Happy and Charle are missing."

The red haired woman, Erza, stood, she took a look of the area. "Mmm, they might have landed in another place nearby, first things first, let's see if everything is normal in Magnolia right now." Remaining calm, was the scarlet beauty only response.

"The city is all right!" called a voice from behind them. They were shocked to see every exceed of Extalia floating right in front of them.

"Yeah, and all the citizens and the guild people are all right too!" said another exceed from the mass.

"Wait, what are you doing here!" was the answer of the shocked ice mage.

"We were sucked into the Anima with all you and arrived here before you" said the queen Charlotte as she stepped in front, nearby followed by her servants. Right after she confessed the guild members the whole story about the evacuation of the exceed and the premonition.

"Well" said Erza. "That explains a lot of things, but it will be discussed later" she then questioned "On the other hand. Have any of you seen a pink haired guy, a little girl with long blue hair or a black haired guy?" she hoped the any of the exceed have seen them, she didn't need to ask for Happy or Charle, they most probably be with their partners.

"I saw them" was a response from one exceed. "The pink haired boy and the blue exceed were traveling through the Anima when…" he nervously stopped.

"When what?" calmly asked Erza.

"Well it looked like the Anima began to fail and they… were left… in the middle of the way, with a woman with white hair with them. The other ones… I… don't know" said Nadi nervously at the time he was shaking his hand.

"WHAT!" was the unison response of the guild members. That was just great, they have just returned from another dimension, nearly escaped from death, again, and now they were losing some friends, they probably got trapped midway without a way to return.

"I don´t believe it" said softly Lucy when tears started to form on the corners of her eyes. Suddenly, she got an idea, the celestial spirits! The celestial magic was somehow similar to dimensional magic, maybe one of the spirits might know how to do.

Reaching her keys, she pondered of who she should call. Crux? No he may take a nap before starting searching info, and even while searching he looked like he is asleep. Then maybe Loke, as the leader of the zodiac spirits he might now something, but she didn't have time of Loke's flirting routine, thinking more… wait that's it!

Grabbing a golden key, she activated the contract of the maiden, calling one of her most _reliable _spirits, Virgo. At the end of the summoning came to view a beautiful girl, with short pink and blue eyes, with the body of a teenager, dressed in a black and white maid uniform, chains attached to her wrists.

"Did you call, hime?" with an almost monotonal voice, the maid bowed to her _hime_, greeting in a formal way.

"Yes, what do you know about dimensional magic?" Lucy asked first.

"Is this regarding Natsu-san and the others?" answered the maid spirit.

"You already knew!?" the blonde girl comically exasperated asked.

"Yes, hime. As for Natsu-san and the others, I guess I know where they are now"fast enough Virgo answered her master's request.

"And why didn't you tell me before!?" asked Lucy

"Are you going to punish me, hime?" asked Virgo in a slightly pleasant voice "Whatever, could you bring them back from that place?" asked Lucy, ignoring Virgo's desire of being punished.

"I' m afraid I cannot, hime" Said Virgo in her usual monotone voice "Why not!" was Lucy´s reply.

"Because the Celestial King Spirit closed the entrance to that dimension about fifteen years ago" was Virgo's answer. "No one of the spirits knew why, but the Celestial King said it was very dangerous to enter again to that dimension. However, it's said a portal from that dimension could be open from someone from the other side, hime" Well at least it was a hope for them to return.

"Well, so it's up for them to find that person and then that person for bringing them back" was Erza's suspicion.

"Yes, that's all I know" Virgo said. "Im leaving, Hime" ´she bowed as she disappeared.

**Meanwhile- Portal to Youkai Academy**

"He he he he. I wonder how is that kid doing" said a some kind of weird bus driver in a traditional bus driver uniform with glowing eyes. "I can´t wait to see-Huh?" he stopped mid-portal to see a disturbance, from nowhere three beings appeared, a guy a girl and apparently a cat. He checked them, they were familiar for some reason, he sensed the boy's _youki_ feeling something familiar.

"He he he he, this is getting more and more interesting." He said as he grabbed the three beings and put them inside the bus, returning to his bus driver duty, he drove again, it could be noted an ill features on the boy face, regardless of being unconscious.

Arriving to the end of the portal, reaching Youkai Academy terrain, he saw at the human attending boy, and three more faces with him. He opened the door and started talking with the boy, whom, to the bus driver and the other three people surprise, said that he was not leaving, he only wanted that him to deliver some letters. Before the bus driver left, he said to the boy between giggles. "Oooooh yes, I would like if you take those three and left them in the infirmary. And make sure they see the Headmaster."

"Hmm, right, but who are they?" asked the brunette "Why don´t you ask the when they wake up, he he he?" was his reply.

"Sure. I suppose" said the human "Until next time, kid. He he he he" said and left on his bus. After watching him go the human turned to the bodies "Moka-san, Kurumu-chan, would you please help me?" he said to his friends.

Those two people were two of the friends of the human. The first one, is Moka, a girl with a singular kind of beauty, she has waist long bubblegum pink hair and green eyes, with a nice body, she wears the Academy standard uniform, her identity, a vampire. At her side the human second friend, Kurumu, with medium length blue light-blue hair tied in a ponytail, beautiful violet eyes and an hourglass shaped body, she also wore the Academy uniform with the change of a sleeveless yellow sweater instead of the regular green blazer, her identity, a succubus.

"Yeah" was the response from the succubus and the vampire "Tsukune-san. Which kind of monster do you think they are, desu?" asked the little witch, while they were watching at them.

The little witch, named Yukari, the third and only other friend of the human, is a petite 11 year old genius girl, with shoulder length brown hair and violet eyes, she wore a mix of the school uniform with a witch costume. And lastly the human, known as Tsukune, is a boy that could be described with one word, _ average_, he wore the standard school uniform, with messy brown hair, and brown eyes.

Observing all of the individuals In the unconscious group, the first thing that they say was a little blue cat it looked rather normal, except for its fur color and for the fact that it was carrying some kind of bag on its back.

The second was a young woman, she looked about their age with neck length white hair, she was as tall as Moka whit a well-developed body, more than Moka´s, but less exaggerated than Kurumu´s. she wore a blue tank top with crossed straps, with a long white skirt, open in the side of the left leg, where they could see a weird tattoo of a bird of something they didn´t know. She also wore a white sash with the same strange symbol, over her waist. At last, she wore blue sandals. Her clothes were a little dirt, and she supported some bruises.

The last one was a tall well-built spiky pink haired guy with light tan skin. He wore the remaining rags of a yellow t-shirt with a big green "X" on it. He wore a tattered black waistcoat, white pants and red shoes with white crosses on them. The only thing untouched was a white scale-like scarf hanging on his neck. He, unlike the other two supported some major injuries, bruises and some cuts along his body.

The four of them started to walk way to the school carrying the unconscious. Moka carried the white headed; Kurumu and Tsukune carried the pink headed while Yukari had the little blue cat in her arms.

**In the Infirmary**

The four students waited near the beds for wait them wake up. They wanted to know why did they get there at this time of school or why did look like like they crossed a crossfire. But the first waking up was the little cat, when he woke up, he instantly…

Raising its paws and grinning in victory "Aye, we´re home!" was the first thing he yell without even looking around, when he did it, the first thing he note it's that he was in some kind of room, and the second were four people staring at him at shock.

"D-Did…" started Moka "…that cat…" continued Tsukune "…JUST TALK!" yelled all in unison.

"A-Aye" said the blue cat a little nervous and scared "C_uuuuuuute" _thought all the girls.

This brought him the questions. "Ahhh! Where am I? Where's Natsu? Who are you?" said totally shocked in his squeaky voice which made him more adorable in the girls eyes.

Not resisting the charm the girls started to touch him, hug him, pinching him, etc. When they were finished and they got with the idea of a talking cat, they decided it was time for introductions.

"Umm, m-my name is Aono Tsukune" said Tsukune a little nervous. "She is Akashiya Moka" said pointing the pink haired vampire. "She is Kurono Kurumu" said now pointing at the bule haired succubus. "And she is Sendo Yukari" said finally pointing at the little witch. "Right now you are in the school's infirmary, and Natsu, I thing is one of those two" Tsukune finally said while pointing at the two beds were the other two people. At that moment the white haired was just waking up.

After rubbing her eyes, she started scanning the area revealing blue orbs "U-um. Happy?" she said as she saw at the little blue exceed, ignoring everyone else. Rubbing again her eyes she confirmed what she just saw to see indeed the blue exceed from her memories "Happy! It's you!" yelled as she ran and hugged him.

"L-Lisanna? Is this really you?" said the exceed known as Happy, not believing he found Lisanna again.

"Yeah, it´s me" she said crying. They were in they little encounter some seconds letting the feels flow, the students didn't understand but decided not to interfere, reading the atmosphere. Calming herself, Lisanna scanned again the area not seeing another familiar face "But, where are Natsu and the others?" she asked.

"Ooh! It´s true! Where's Lucy? And Charle? And Gray? And Erza? And Wendy? And Gajeel?" asked the blue exceed watching at the four students, hoping they knew of their friends.

"Umm, we don´t know. The bus driver only left you three" said sorrowfully Moka. "WHAT!" yelled the two unknown people.

At this moment the pink haired guy was waking up. "Yawn…. Mmm, mmm… WHERE AM I!" yelled this now known as Natsu.

"Natsu!" yelled Happy and Lisanna in unison "Oh Happy and-"Natsu was saying as he saw Lisanna in shock.

"Lisanna" Natsu whispered still shocked. They stared each other, they were reunited after three years, several things passed, but the she was, in front of him. There could have been a good moment when…

"Sorry, but who are you?" Apparently Tsukune didn't know perfectly to read an atmosphere when he asked, breaking the moment.

**Twnety minutes later**

"So, you are mages, desu!?" said Yukari in amazement. She met another magic user fellow, that raised her spirits.

"And you come from another dimension?" said Kurumu doubting a little their story.

"And you just come from a battle?" said Moka concerned, that explained the bruises."Aye!" exclaimed Happy. Resisting the urge to embrace the little creature, the girls continued.

"But it seems that we are in another different dimension that Edolas or Earthland" said Lisanna. They just heard basic info of this world and they didn't even knew what a guild was.

"And how are we supposed to be back?" asked Natsu very confused "Well… Oh, right! The bus driver said you must see the headmaster, maybe can help you" said the brunette.

"Alright!" exclaimed Natsu leaving the infirmary at light speed, wanting to return to Magnolia as soon as possible. Lisanna sighed and went for him, leaving four confused students there, standing.

**Ten minutes later In the Headmaster´s office**

"So this is it, we can't go back, right?" Natsu pointed angrily.

"Calm down Natsu, he never said that" replied Lisanna.

"Aye, Lisanna's right" said Happy.

In the last minutes after finding where the goddamn office was they entered to be greeted by an eerie man wearing white priest robes, in a dark room lighted with candles, signing a bunch of paperwork. He explained them the summary of the dimensional accident they had. He seemed to know the dimension where Fiore is, but pointed the difficulty to create a gate to pass between.

"So, can you make a way for us?" asked Lisanna trying to understand "He he he he, In effect young lady, in effect" was the answer for the Headmaster.

"So. When did it will be ready?" impatiently asked the Dragon Slayer "About six months or a year maybe" said the priest chuckling "I'm sick of his laughter!" said Natsu as his fist began to cover with fire.

"Now now, stay calm Natsu" said Lisanna. Upon successfully calming the Dragon Slayer, the headmaster continued.

"In that time I want to offer you something" the priest said "What is it?" asked calmly Lisanna.

"To look after Aono Tsukune and his friends, as I said you before this is a special school for monsters, and Tsukune is, in fact, human" was his speech. "If the school personnel find humens thay will be brought death."

Now Natsu didn't like this, they were explained the basics of this world and he had a gist of the situation but to kill someon just for being human he didn't like it "Why is that!?" Natsu asked/demanded

.

"It is for monsters to be sure there are no humans, some monsters might want to live peacefully with humans but they are yet trust in them" the robed guy answered "That is why I want you to protect him, I brought him here to strengthen the monster-human bonds"

"What would happen to us?" interjected Lisanna, if humans were not welcome they might be in danger as well. Well that if they could beat them first that's it.

"As you now know, humans in this world doesn't carry magic like in your world, so you can easily pass as monsters, and with the rule of not reaviling your identity you don't have to make explanations

He then continued "You will be attending the school in his same classes and protecting him, and when the portal is ready I shall pay you" he continued speaking.

"Hell no! I won't be attending any school again!" shouted Natsu in a mix of rage and fear while sweating profusely. He didn't want any kind of torture lessons of any kind of Erza, or as she told him to think of her 'Igneel the Second'.

Lisanna knew this and for some minutes reassured him there will not be any Erza to _teach_ him. Finally and a little reluctantly they both agreed.

"It´s so gladly to hear it" was the response "But one thing, if I have to wear THAT uniform, at least I would still wearing the scarf! No objections?" replied the Dragon Slayer.

"Alright. In fact you can wear the uniform as you want, but the shirts, and the pants or skirt are obligatory" was the answer of the Headmaster. "Take this, those are the keys of your dorms, inside there are your uniforms and your schedules. Now you may go".

"One more thing, you are not to tell anyone about your origins, not even Tsukune-kun and his friends" at this Natsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while Lisanna found the wall next to her too interesting, Happy was the one answering "We´ve already told them everything!" cheered the blue cat.

He knew this might happen, he had the idea of greeting them after he got word of the bus driver, but nooo, some kind of plague in his desk didn't left him _Damn paperwork_. "Do they know you're humans?" they shook their heads no, the mages assumed they were humans so that fact was unspoken. Rubbing his temples, there was one thing less to worry, he then decided to let it go and finally he spoke with a sigh "If that's so, then there's nothing to do about it, you may go now"

With that the three mages left the office

_Damn Paperwork_

**The next day**

There was a normal day in Tsukune's life, he was between of a fight of Moka, Kurumu and Yukari, where he was the trophy, again. The battle finished with Moka sucking Tsukune's blood, again, and they were heading towards the school… yeah a normal day for the human in a monster school, until they saw Komiya Saizou flying inside the building through the window of the infirmary. When they turned their heads behind they saw a really pissed off Natsu with Lisanna beside him and Happy… had WINGS and was floating over the two.

Tsukune saw by their way of wearing that they will be attending to the school. That was great just more craziness to add to his academy life.

Natsu has his shirt with the sleeves folded up his elbows and he was wearing the normal pants and shoes, and still wearing his scarf. Lisanna on the other side was wearing the normal school uniform, and what Tsukune could see, every male student had their eyes on her, Tsukune himself was at the point he blushed lightly.

"What happened to you and why was Saizou flying like that?" asked Tsukune "You saw him? Where is he? FIGHT ME SAIZOU!" was Natsu´s answer while he breathed fire.

"He landed on the Infirmary, desu!" answered Yuakri, the stars on her eyes never leaving the flames appearing form his body, it was just sooo cool "What happened?" asked Moka a little worry.

**FLASHBACK**

_Natsu was walking with Happy and Lisanna towads the school, not liking the idea yet, all while returning the death glares he received from the males since the morning, when…_

"_You must be the new transfer student, Lisanna Strauss, I´m Komiya Saizou from your class, everyone has been talking about you, and now I see why" _(Author's note: rumors really run fast)_ all while scanning perversely at the younger Strauss from head to toe "And tell me" he said as he grabbed Natsu by the scarf _(big mistake!)_"What is doing a beautiful lady like you with a loser like him" was his speech._

"_Aye, this guy is so dead" said Happy floating in the air._

"_What did you say?" Saizou told the exceed, and when he turn to see Natsu he saw a real death glare from him._

"_You dare to talk that way to Lisanna, you dare to call me a loser, and also you dare to grab my scarf, teme!" Natsu replied in a venomous tone._

"_Huh?" was the general answer._

_Right after, Natsu's fist was covered with fire._ _**Karyuu no Tekken**__ (Fire Dragon's Fist) Crying his attack he punched Saizou hard in the stomach sending him flying through the sky. "I told him" Happy giggled still in air._

**Flashback End**

"And that´s what happened" said cheerfully Happy. With that Tsukune´s blush disappeared from fear to what Natsu could do him if he tried something with Lisanna.

"…" was all reaction as they sweat dropped.

"But to get mad. You might love that scarf of yours right Natsu" Moka said a little curious. "Yeah, that my father last gift, that one who teached me all that I know of my magic" Natsu said.

"Where's your father, desu? Can he teach me to spit fire too, desu?"Yukari said stars in her eyes, she absolutely have to learn to do that.

"He is missing, and I´m looking for him since seven years" was the answer. The guys got silent thinking they touched a forbidden string. But Natsu smiled at them "No worries, I know I´ll find him eventually"

That seemed to rise the mood again "Well, we´re going late to school so we better get hurry" Lisanna told them.

"Aye!" Happy said.

'_This is gonna be a long day'_ Tsukune thought.

**TBC.**

**Well I finished it the edited version of the first chapter. Yeah! I'm on the move again, hope this time I can really update. **

**I'm rethinking about Moka, by this time she have built some development with Tsukune so it may be a TuskunexMoka. For the first readers, if you want to see the other Drgaon Sl¿ayer just keep reading I promise I'll edit the other chapters too. Natsu will not be pairing or if he will it will be with Lisanna obviously. Long Live the NaLi!**


	2. School swisuit Plus Dragon Slayer

**Hello! I´m back, sorry if it took a long time to update, but I´m in the half of school course, plus I lost my USB where I wrote the first edition of this chapter BUAHHHHHH! Well returning to the story (I won´t stop writing even if God doesn´t want it stealing my USB), thanks to the two reviews. I know that I rushed the first chapter a little, sorry about that, but I was excited about writing this fic, and I wanted to incorporate them in the first chapter to continue normally since the second (come to think about it I could make it a bit longer).**

**About the other Dragon Slayers I decided to them on the canon, yes, I think too that it will be a **_**little**_** difficult to fix a story for so many characters at the same time, but hell! I´ll do it anyway. So been this decided, I want to thank you again ****Killluminator ****and ****Luffyfan1****, your reviews were so helpful.**

**Another thing… since you know the normal version of Rosario + Vampire I will took Fairy Tail´s members POV. Before I start this chapter I have two questions for you, this will help me to guide the fic in only one way so…**

**1) Which kind of relationship will have Natsu and Mizore? Would it be a Gray-Natsu rivalry type? A friendship kind? Indifferent kind? Another?**

**2) Should I make Ruby join the Fairy Tail guild? Yes, no, why?**

**Well said all of this. Let´s get started!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

_Places/Times_

**Technique Displays**

**I don´t own Fairy Tail or Rosario + Vampire**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: School swimsuit + Vampire + Dragon Slayer<strong>

It has been a week since Natsu and Lisanna started their school-life, and they were already adapted, well, adapted if you don´t count Natsu.

"I´m so bored" yawned Natsu while resting on his desk; they sat on the last corner right behind Moka and Kurumu.

"Natsu, wake up, the teacher is gonna be mad at you again, Natsu" said the blue exceed pushing the Dragon Slayer, which was already sleep.

"Like all the week Natsu-san is sleeping in class time, it looks like he hates to study" thought the human while sweat-dropping.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback Last week-First class<span>_

"_Everyone, I have news for you! It looks like we will have two new students in our class, so be nice with them, right?" said Nekonome Shizuka, teacher of the 1-3 class in her usual cheerful tone. "Well you two may pass now"_

_As the door started to open, the thoughts of all the students, except Tsukune and friends, started to fly away, obviously, the guys wanted cute girls, and the girls wanted hot guys. And it looked like God granted both wishes, because the two gender prayers were heard._

_At first, entered a white short haired woman with sapphire blue eyes in the normal school uniform, as the guys saw this, everyone of them were flying on their thoughts._

_As for the second, entered a well-built man with spiky pink hair and cark brown eyes, he wore the uniform except for the jacket and the sleeves of his shirt were folded at the elbow height, and he was wearing a scale-like white scarf. One of the students was watching him_

_When they entered Miss Nekonome said. "Well, would you introduce yourselves?" again in her usual tone._

"_My name is Lisanna Strauss, nice to meet you all" said in a calmly still cheerful tone, which made all the male students to faint._

"_I´m Natsu Dragneel" was his only response while grinning like only he can, making all the girls to blush heavily._

"_Hmph, look what we´ve got, a hot chick, and a girly color haired guy" of who was that nearly dead-man voice; no other than the bully Komiya Saizou, again. (looks like he never learns). Earning the glares of all the Dragneel´s new fanclub._

"_What did you said You punk!" asked furious the Dragon Slayer, now in front of him with his fist on flames "Pink is a manly color!" was the last he said while punching him out of the window._

"_I told him he was a dead-man" said Happy appearing from nowhere, with a fish on his paw, while floating inside of the classroom. Everyone turn their attention to the newcomer with the girls thinking 'cute' at same time._

_Miss Nekonome on the other side was staring at the cat and the fish he had in hands. Somehow she thought it was a Destined encounter. 'Fiiiish' was her thought whit her tail swinging and licking her lips, sadly Happy noticed that and hiding behind Natsu he yelled "MY Fish!"_

_Returning to the reality Miss Nekonome said "Now, now, Dragneel-kun, Strauss –san, you can take sit right behind Kurono-san and Akashiya-san. (where the hell they have all the space end the chairs)._

_Flashback End_

* * *

><p>"Dragneel-kun… Dragneel-kun" that was the voice of Miss Nekonome trying to wake him up.<p>

Natsu´s response was a mumbling "Let´s fight… Gray, Erza… I won´t lose at you".

Now a little angry the cat-teacher took a book and stamped it right on Natsu´s head, making all laugh at him. "Like I was saying, in order for fit in the human society, it´s time for you to join a club!" was her cheerful speech. "So today classes from now are dismissed" with that, all every one could see was a dust track left from no other than Natsu and Happy, who were grateful for no more classes. Soon they made their way to the beach for fishing time.

* * *

><p><em><span>Thirty minutes later<span>_

Lisanna said she will join the gang when she found Natsu and Happy, using her Animal Soul when no one was watching (Academy Rules) she flew away, and after ten minutes she found them… fishing.

"Natsu, Happy we must be at the school to choose a club, and I said the other that we will be there so let´s get going" Lisanna told them while returning to her normal form.

"Yeah, we had already eat" said the two in unison, with a little giggle of response from her "You didn´t change, did you?"said happy the female mage. "Let´s get going"

* * *

><p><em><span>Twenty minutes Later<span>_

"Where could they be?" asked Natsu trying to find the gang.

"Maybe they are in that multitude" said Happy, he floated to see and confirm it, nodding when he found them "Wait a minute, Moka isn´t there"

"Maybe is in another place" said Natsu indifferent. "Well, let´s go with the others".

They put swimsuits provided by the school. Natsu had blue trunks. While Lisanna had a white 2-piece bikini. And Happy only took out his bag.

When they entered to the pool they saw a girl sucking a guy´s neck and with that the guy getting old. "What the hell?" asked Natsu.

Before anyone could said anything it could be heard "Tsukune!" yelled Yukari and Kurumu in unison. Noticing this, the mages went with the girls "What´s happening?" asked Lisanna a little shocked. "The Swimming Club members are all mermaids, they feed on the males youth, and they have Tsukune!" said a totally angry Kurumu while revealing her true form, bat-like wings, a pointy black tail, and larger and sharper nails. But before she entered to save Tsukune, she saw Moka jump into the water.

"You idiot, are you trying to die!" asked Kurumu "Why did you said so and what´s happening to her?" said Lisanna watching the struggling vampire. "She´s a vampire and the water is vampire´s weak point, desu" was Yukari´s answer. With that Natsu was about to jump to save her when… A powerful dark aura evolved all the pool´s water.

Now the Inner Moka was in action, somehow she reminded them Erza, but was been weakened by all the water. With that the mages joined the action. "Happy, take Moka out of the water" said Natsu "Aye, sir!" "I´ll go to take out the pool all the students" said Lisannna right before changing into fish form.

Happy grabbed Moka by her waist with his tail and flew away from the pool "You are that blue cat, Happy, why did you took me off the battle?" said a little irritated Moka. '_Scary_' thought Happy "Natsu told me, and you are too weak for the water. Let Natsu and Lisanna take care of this" "Hmph, whatever".

At the pool Lisanna had already finished taking off all the innocent students "So you are that famous pinky haired guy who uses fire, that named Salamander, Natsu Dragneel" (Some names pursuit you forever) said one of the mermaids seeming to be the leader. "And why if I am?" was the Dragon Slayers response while preparing to battle.

"You plan to battle us, the mermaids, in our territory, while you use fire, hahaha" with this, Natsu jumped into the water, leaving only the Dragon Slayer and the mermaids into the pool.

Soon everyone could see in the middle of the pool that steam was emerging, later hot water bubbles; and after all the water of the pool were reduced into steam. Everyone was shocked, in one second they saw all the water disappear.

Even Inner Moka, who was landing with Happy couldn´t help but stare shocker at what she saw. Yukari felt an enormous source of magical power meaning from the pink head, and couldn´t help but fell on her knees sweating "Such a magic power, desu… who is he, desu?"

Meanwhile in the pool the shocked mermaids saw between the mist a being covered in flames, and hear him roar "DON´T UNDERESTIMATE MY FLAMES!"

When the mist disappeared Lisanna joined the battle **"Animal Soul: Tigress"** was her chant; and then was evolved in light, when it faded everyone saw a longer haired Lisanna with fur gloves and boots that resembled tiger paws and claws, she also had tiger ears and a long tail, all this with a 2-piece bikini resembling also tiger appearance. Every male who could see had several nosebleed from what they saw including Tsukune; luckily for him, everyone of his friens were focused on the fight, mostly on Natsu, which his body evolved on fire wasn´t natural even in monsters, to bring Tsukune any kind of attention.

"Aye, Lisanna looks like cat fishing" was Happy´s commentary which made the mermaids to pop-up a vein on their forehead. But it doesn´t last because Lisanna started to attack the first half of them. Natsu on the other hand had finished with his entire half, except for the apparent leader with the name of Ichinose Tamao, which only seem impressed of how easily he evaporated the water, and worst how he finished with the half of the mermaids.

"H-How could you? Who… or what are you!" Tamao said shaking in fear.

"I´m a Fairy Tail mage" Natsu said as charging towards her **"Karyuu no Tekken"** (Fire Drgaon: Iron Fist) with that he punched her stomach and send her flying, while in mid-air she saw again Natsu charging again towards her **"Karyuu no Yokugeki"**(Fire Dragon: Wing Attack) and with that attack he send her defeated over a fishing nest.

Having finished, he landed at the poolside near to his friends, which were all in their human forms again, that were giving him, except for Happy and Lisanna, stare at him whit jaw-dropped faces.

"What happens?" said Natsu "Natsu did it again" said Happy in his usual tone. Turning to the pool Natsu saw all the pool destroyed. Well that´s the reason why all tell he is the most destructive member of the guild.

"What?" asked normally Natsu which made all sigh in defeat.

"By the way, I wonder, what are those bird-like marks on your bodies, desu?" questioned Yukari pointing on Natsu´s right shoulder, after Lisanna´s left leg and finally Happy´s back.

"Oh, this? This are our mage guild marks, this proves that we are Fairy Tail Mages" explained Lisanna in a words that all could understands of what she was talking.

"Mage… Guilds?" asked Tsukune. "Yeah, we said you that we come from another dimension, right. Well, we´re from a country named Fiore, in which the Magic is bought and sold worldly, the Mage Guilds are places where you can request missions of any kind and everyone has its price, in our world, the magic is as common as breathing".

"Wow, desu! But how could you do magic without a wand like mine, desu?" asked Yukari more curious than before.

"That´s because we were trained to use our magic in harmony to our body, like I said; the magic in our world is as common and natural as breathing" was Lisanna´s explanation to Yukari´s question.

"I have a question" said Kurumu, now pointing at Natsu "What did you do? I´ve never seen any monster or magic that evolved your body with fire, that´s not the normal fire magic I´ve heard about" asked very curious to the pink head.

Then looking that Natsu not wanted to talk, Happy did "That´s because Natsu is not a normal Fire Mage. His real magic is Dragon Slayer Magic; it´s an ancient magic that was used to fight against Dragons" When he said so all saw even more surprised, if it´s possible, even the Rosario has its eye widen at what was heard "Dragon Slayer Magic is a very rare kind of magic that gives a mage Dragon attributes, and it can only be taught by a Dragon, in Natsu´s case, a Fire Dragon" at this, all were at their shocked limits.

"So, the father you´re looking for is…"said Moka realizing all.

"His name is Igneel" was Natsu´s response "Well, I´m sure I´ll find him one day" said grinning.

* * *

><p><em><span>The next day<span>_

"This is bad" said Tsukune in the ground near the pool "We haven´t choose any Club yet and we don´t have so much time left" said as he sat on the stairs near to him, there were Moka, Natsu, Happy and Lisanna with him.

"Well, if you have not chosen any Club left, what do you say of the newspaper club? I´m the teacher running it" said another voice which came from up to them, that was Miss Nekonome´s voice.

"It sounds great!, right Tsukune?" said Moka in a cheerful voice "Yeah, it souns great" was the human´s answer. "What do you say Natsu?, it souns fun!" said the white haired mage "… Cool!" "Aye!" said the duo.

"Wait, desu!"said Yukari running towards them "We also want to join!" said Kurumu right behind Yukari.

"Awesome, now I have 7 new members on the club, meow!" said the teacher more cheerfully than normal.

"This is great Tsukune" said Moka entering in that zone "Yeah" was the brunette´s answer also feeling the atmosphere.

"Tsukune…"

"Moka-san"

"Tsukune…"

"Moka-san"

"You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike him" interrupted Happy

"H-Happy!" yelled the vampire very embarrassed. And next…

"Capu-chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

**TBC**

**Finally, I made it my second chapter, I hope you liked it. Again feel free to tell me everything you want about the story, if it was good, bad, if I need to fix something, etc.**

**Well right now that I finished this, emerged new questions so…**

**3) Will Lisanna be winning another animal souls courtesy Yokai students?**

**4) Which will be Tsukune´s pairing?**

**So from now that´s all see ya next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Werewolf Plus Dragon Slayer

**Third chapter is here! Sorry I´m late, but the school is an ass. Regardless I´m here but I´m afraid it would take me more time, maybe 1 chapter per month, I don´t know. But well that´s another story. Thanks again for the reviews, they are really helpful.**

**I read your reviews so it took this way…**

**First, Mizore and Natsu will be friends, I first had the idea of the rivalry because of Lucy´s commentary, when she said that Natsu and Gray rivalry came from their element magic; now that I thought about it, it will not work, so I´m agree with your reviews.**

**Second, here I have two points,1) It was my fault but I didn´t explain myself very well. The headmaster knows how to return them back to Fiore, but he didn´t want to, for him it would be very entertaining to the school "progress" so he decided keep them at least for a year. I know I should write this on the story, but it slip from my hands. 2) Everyone of you had a good point about Ruby staying with Tsukune´s group, but I still think it would be also good for her and very fun. Anyway, your reviews are making me to change my opinion and let her stay in Yokai.**

**Third, I didn´t mean of Lisanna defeating yokai to learn their abilities, and, since many monsters of the school have animal features; by only seeing them, she would be able to copy them, like the mermaid fish tail instead of her fish form, something like that. And yes, in one reviews I saw the comment about her having another alternative transformations so I would try to fix her some another animals. In this I left you to tell me which animal do you want and I will see how fix it.**

**An finally fourth, Tsukune´s pairing still undecided, but I´m started thinking to head towards a TsukunexKurumu, think this can still change.**

**So from now it´s all so, let´s get started!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or Rosario + Vampire**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Places/Times_

**Technique Displays**

**Chapter 3. Werewolf + Dragon Slayer**

* * *

><p>Yesterday, Natsu´s group joined the Newspaper Club, and today should be the first meeting, so the six people and the Exceed met in the way between the school and the dorms after school, and finally arrived to the club´s room.<p>

Inside it looked like a normal club room, it was a large green room with two columns of lockers at bottom, the room had lots of storage boxes, everyone filled with papers, projects, old newspaper articles, photographs, etc. On the contrary of the outside, which looked old and creepy (always in that academy), on the inside it looked new at all. In the middle of the room there were school-type benches, six to be exactly, and in the front was a big blackboard with the word "Welcome" in stalks of many colors.

They were waiting for five minutes. After that the door opened revealing the cat-teacher with her cheerful smile, she walked to the desk, and right in front of them she started to speak…

"Welcome everyone to the Yokai Academy Newspaper´s club" was the first thing she said "Have you any questions?" asked as she fixed her glasses, in that moment Tsukune raised his hand.

"Umm sensei… are us the only members of the club?" questioned the brunette a little confused, while watching there were only hi s group.

When she heard this she started to say in a joke voice, "Don´t be silly, there is other-"

"Sorry I´m late." came a new voice from the door. They all turned to see a young tall man around their age, with black neck-long hair with a red bandana on his forehead and a necklace with a silver wolf head ornament. He wore the standard school uniform, the only thing was that he was tie-less and his shirt unbuttoned on the first two buttons. He held not two, three bouquets of roses, every bouquet of different rose color, one white, the other red, and the last one pink.

He handed the red one to Moka, the pink one to Kurumu, and the white one to Lisanna; matching her hair color, at this he saw Natsu who was right beside Lisanna, glaring at him, instantly he thought it was because his action towards Lisanna.

'_This guy, somehow he reminds me that bastard of the Sorcerer Magazine who always writes bad articles about me, and always yelling COOL! COOL!' _was the only thing Natsu could think, and for every second of his thinking, his glare was getting heavier, at the point nearby everyone could feel it.

Deciding to ignore him and prevent fight he headed again to the ladies, watching that Yukari didn´t have flowers, Gin handed one of the pink roses and gave it to her saying "Even if is young, a lady is still being a lady. Oh the flowers go very well with so pretty ladies". He said.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Morioka Ginei but you can only say me Gin" at this Miss Nekonome introduced him as well "Gin-kun is the only member of second grade, there are not students of third grade, oh well I have to go to a teachers meeting, Gin-kun I leave them to you" said this she walked out the classroom.

They all gathered around a desk and Gin started to talk "Well, now let me tell you about the newspaper club, basically the objective of this club is to write about all the things that happen in the school on the newspaper. I tell you this, this is not like another club, here we can risk our lives for the reportage´s sake" introduced Gin and there was silence, and all were confused except Natsu, who had stars on his eyes yelled "Awesome! Right, Happy?" "Aye, sir" as he imagined that he fought a guy and wrote about it (well the other writing for him, he only would be ass-kicking) which made all sweat-drop. After that Moka said to Tsukune "Looks like is someone we can trust" "Nah, I was only joking" said in a playful tone the president, which made Natsu face vault.

"So, have you any news to report?" Gin asked to the group. After some seconds of thought Kurumu remembered "Oh yeah, I heard about a peeper in the school, but anyone could see him" "Oh right, I heard about him too… " this time talked Lisanna "Peepers are the women worst enemies, desu" replied Yukari. "In that case, the first thing we need to do is gather information" said the president "But how did we find it" Tsukune asked "There are two bases on the journalism, the first is to go from place to place asking for information, the second is to ask to the mass".

* * *

><p><em><span>Fifteen minutes Later<span>_

Everyone was helping with the club´s chores, well everyone except Natsu who had gone fishing with Happy, everyone would be mad at him for that, but they knew Natsu and they know those things weren´t his own, and it was better that way because if he helped maybe everything would be reduced to ashes.

* * *

><p><em><span>At that time in the cliff<span>_

Natsu and Happy had been fishing for nearly ten minutes, and no fish were bited, they were bored until Natsu fell something bitted, "Oh! is a big one!" cheered Natsu "Fast, fish it Natsu" replied Happy not wanting to wait. Natsu pulled hard and at last the fish flew in the sky, strangely this fish was one of those they used to fish in Magnolia, (well they are in yokai dimension after all) "Aye, it´s sooooooooo big" "Yeah" said Natsu while he put it on the floor and sat to fish another one.

At that time, Lisanna arrived, a little annoyed of the fact Natsu was not helping with the club chores "Hey Natsu, it ´s time for you two to return, we have to help the others!" yelled at him, receiving a sigh for response, he stand up, grabbed the fish and they got backto the club.

When they returned there was only Tsukune left, "Hey, what´s up Tsukune, where are the others?" asked Natsu innocently, at this, Tsukune explained them all the fact he caught Gin peeping under the girls skirts and after bleming him. "I believe in you pal" answered Natsu "Me too, and for what you said, it looks like Gin-sempai is the peeping of the school" suspected Lisanna. "But we can´t tell this is true until we gather enough info, plus we don´t really know if he is the real peeping" said Tsukune innocently. "Well, in that case all we have to do is gather info, even if it´s by the force, right?" asked Natsu enthusiastic with a flame fist. "Yes, but that can wait until tomorrow, for today is enough, we better return to our dorms to rest" said Lisanna, and with tha everyone left the room.

* * *

><p><em><span>The next day-Afternoon<span>_

Tsukune and Moka looked like they had discussed, for what Natsu could tell, and Tsukune disappeared in lunch time. Right now Natsu and Happy were walking and floating from the club room toward the dorms, unknown to them they were being watched "Natsu Dragneel, only you left, I can´t forgive you, neither you or Tsukune, no after the things I´ve heard"

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback-Lunch time<span>_

_Morioka Ginei was peeping on the women dresser, and he was about to take photos of the girls when he heard "Have you heard about Tsukune and Moka, everyone says that they´re dating" said one of the girls, "I´ve heard from somebody that Moka always kisses Tsukune´s neck" answered a second voice 'The neck?' Gin thought worried as he imagined Moka and Tsukune in a promising position while Moka kissed Tsukune´s neck. But that thought disappeared fast as he listened the next part._

"_Oh yeah, what do you think about Lisanna and Natsu?they are pretty close each other" asked the second voice "Lisanna-chan told me that they were childhood friends and when the two were young they raised a baby together, I think she said that blue cat Natsu´s always with" answered the first girl. Gin froze when he heard 'raised a baby together' and an 'altered' image of Natsu went to his mind saying 'Karyuu no Tekken. Let´s have thirty babies' at what Lisanna nodded; right after another image of Natsu and Lisanna carrying several baby Happy´s while laughing. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" yelled Gin at his thoughts "I will never forget them" "Did you hear something?" asked the first voice heading to the window "Shit" Gin managed to say before jumping over the building and then the two girls spotted Tsukune walking near there and started to yell him and throwing him things, while he ran away._

_On the other hand Gin was planning how to separate Tsukune from Moka and Natsu from Lisanna, and then he remembered Moka saying that she hated the perverts, and with that planned the stuff. Fifiteen minutes passed and Gin could take a photo of Tsukune peeping on the girl´s dressers, maybe with tricks but he caught him._

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback End The next day<span>_

Natsu was walking inside the classroom when he heard Moka and Kurumu, and they started asking at Tsukune, why did he did it, Natsu didn´t mind them while Tsukune nervously tried to explain that he didn´t do anything after several minutes the two girls leaved and; Natsu with Happy and Tsukune started to walk around the campus, Tsukune terribly worried and Natsu not really caring, they were walking in one on the sides of the academy when they got surrounded by the girls of the school yelling at them from what they 'did', but at the time they tried to attack they saw Natsu´s death glare at them and only said one thing "I´m tired of this bullshit!, hear me well. We didn´t do anything, and I don´t care if you don´t believe me, but if you hurt Tsukune because you think he´s guilty when he isn´t, you will be sorry of that!" yelled the Dragon Slayer both hand in fire and the most serious look you could see on him. With that, the females retreated fearfully from him. Natsu turned to Tsukune "Are you alright?" asked Natsu "Yeah, thank you, but don´t you think you were a little rude with them?" answered and asked the human "Hmmm… No, why did you say?" Tsukune swat-dropped "For nothing, but I have to talk with Moka-san and say her I´m not guilty" "So let´s find her! And that bastard too!" yelled the mage.

* * *

><p><em><span>That night<span>_

Moka was thinking on the school roof about Tsukune and the things that happened when she saw Gin, and him started to talk about they caught Tsukune peeping. When she preferred to believe in Tsukune he said "I thought I didn´t have to show you this Moka-san, but…" he then handed her photos of Tsukune peeping, but even with that Moka still wanted to believe in Tsukune "You know, everyone said that he even asked to this Natsu for help to help him to peep".

"And how did you know that?" asked a voice from behind when they turned around they saw Lisanna, Kurumu and Yukari there everyone dressed in a different detective kind of clothes, Kurumu had the standard Sherlock Holmes suit (you know how it is so I won´t describe it), Yukari had the Japanese one (sorry, I don´t know how to describe it), and Lisanna had the American one, you know the black coat and skirt right up the knees, with a black tie and a white shirt."The photo proves it" protested Gin "Let me see that" Kurumu told him "Here we can only see in the thigh height of Tsukune and if everyone had carried him his arms would be visible, plus someone saw you in that place a half hour before the crime, carrying a container and other one saw you and heard you leading Tsukune to that place and nearly tricking him to see in that way" was Kurumu´s conclusion.

"Rrgh, well, you know, today is full moon, in nights like this I cannpt control myself, and now that you discovered me I will have you all by the force!" yelled Gin, when he was about to transform he heard the roof door sent flying "I found you!" yelled Natsu with Hapyy an Tsukune at his sidem, pointing at him with anger "You bastard will pay for writing lies about me!"

"Hahahaha, now all of you are here, now I CAN FINISH YOU! yelled Gin while transformingin his true form.

At this time, a little appeared and started to talk "the werewolves are violent and wild monsters, chuu. Normally, they are in their human form, but when they saw the full moon they transform into their real form, chuu. As shiny the moon is as powerful they are, ch-" it almost finished to say whe he were grabbed by a blue paw "Look Natsu, the bat is talking" said Happy surprised, everyone sweat-dropped.

At this Gin started to attack first at Tsukune, who were sent flyin right towards Moka removing her Rosario. At this Natsu tried to pundh him, but Gin dodged his punch and kicked Natsu away, landing in a wall. Right then he saw Moka transform in her true form "Red eyes, silver hair, so this is your true form a vampire. This is well, a vampire is perfect! I only need to defeat you and you all will be mine!" "Hmph, do you think you can defeat me?" said Inner Moka while Gin was charging at her he went with a kick, but right before their attacks met… **"Karyuu no Kagitsume** (Fire Dragon: Claw) a powerful crimson-fire evolver kick send Gin flying several feet away "I told you will pay!" yelled Natsu at the fell werewolf "Salamander, why did you intrude in our fight?" asked irritated Inner Moka "What are you saying that was my fight at the first!" Natsu yelled back which made Tsukune, Kurumu, and Yukari jaw-drop of how he yelled back at her, they all thought he will be a dead man for that "Hmph, whatever if you´re here Salamander, let´s finish him both" said the vamp, and everyone went shocked, the prideful Moka accepted a fight parner? "Yeah!" was Natsu´s answer. At this Gin stood up. "No matter how many fight if both of your powers are strength, mine is speed" said this he started to run in every direction leaving only a flash of light where he passed.

"I´m a werewolf, in full moon night I´m invincible" said while running. He hit the two of them many times, but in seconds Natsu and Moka grabbed him by the arms, when Gin noted this, he saw the moon being covered by the clouds "Shit, without the moonlight I have no powers" with this Moka kicked him in the jaw yelling "Know your place!". While in mid-air, Natsu hit his fists together, as a crimson magic circle appeared; he took a deep breath, and fixing his hands in a tube form, he exhaled an enormous crimson blaze yelling **"Karyuu no Houkou"** (Fire Dragon: Roar). With this he was sent flying outside the roof floor falling in the floor

The bat, still in Happy´s paws managed to say "This tima battle endured 112 seconds, ch-" with that the bat left. "Wow, that bat is like a narrator" Happy said.

* * *

><p><em><span>The next day<span>_

The newspaper was being distributed and everyone was helping except for Gin, why? Because he was being pursued by the school girls for the article in the newspaper saying he was the peeping Tom. "the newspaper is being distributed very well, right Tuskune?"said Moka "Yeah" was the human´s response.

"This scent, Ican´t…"

"Moka-san…?"

"Sorry, Tsukune. Capu-chuuuuu"

"You liiiiiiiiiiike him" Happy irrupted again

"Is this a new routine? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

**TBC**

**I hope you all liked it, and I hope I´m getting better on this. The same of all chapter please review to tell everything you want, I accept every commentary you have for me…**

**For now that´s all see ya next time**


	4. Snowwoman Plus Dragon Slayer

**Weekend at last! Now I can write like a crazy man so I´ll start with this new chapter of Dragon Slayer Plus Vampire. Thanks again for the reviews, that makes me to write better my stories.**

**Another thing, sorry for the spoiler, but if you can and want, visit my other story Exorcist Plus Vampire and tell me what do you think.**

**Well, here maybe I fix Lisanna another Animal Soul (like reviews suggested me) there will be an herbivorous, next time she will try to dominate a carnivorous one, look and see.**

**This new chapter opens the curtain to a new character (you know who already).**

**So said this, let´s get started**

**I don´t own Fairy Tail or Rosario + Vampire**

"Talking"

_´Thinking'_

_Places/Times_

"**Technique Displays"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4. Snow-woman Plus Dragon Slayer<strong>

There was another 'normal' day at Yokai Academy, all the students heading towards their classes from their dorms, or it should be, except for the large amount of people gathered in the school gates, lots of men and women. Why? Newspaper, but how a newspaper could have to gather this entire people without even reading it, there was because of the students of the newspaper club distributing them. The men were there for the three beauties of the school, Lisanna, Moka, and Kurumu, and the girls were divided, some of them were for the legendary school tough guy, Natsu; while the other were for the little floating blue cat distributing every newspaper with an "Aye", which left more of them with the deep thought of '_Cuuuuuuuute'_.

Finally the mob left when the last newspaper in the box were given, "Well, it looks like this number were well demanded" exclaimed an excited Kurumu.

"We should celebrate it" pointed Moka "Yeah! Party! Let´s get crazy everyone!" responded the other pink head spitting fire from his mouth, and unconsciously grabbing a table as if he were in Fairy Tail celebrating with his comrades, thing which make everyone take a step behind.

"Hey, Natsu what are you doing!" asked Happy a little worried , when Natsu was about to throw it, luckily that snapped Natsu to the reality.

After that, they were chatting about what they should do. When they heard footsteps behind them; they turned to see girl about their age, with long purple hair, with icy blue eyes and a lollipop on her mouth. She wore a white sweatshirt with dark blue sleeves and a pendant on her neck. She wore the normal school skirt, pink and purple stripped sockets, and white shoes, finally she had tied a brown belt on her left leg.

"You guys get along well each other" she said liberating a little chill around her. Thing that Natsu, Lisanna and Happy felt very familiar.

'_It´s like have Gray near'_ thought the three mages. "I don´t understand it " said the purple head

"What did you say!" Kurumu exclaimed annoyed of the girl´s voice tone.

"Newspaper" was her response, licking he lollipop in one hand, and extending the other.

The human started to look for one left, but only could find one on his pocket. "Here"

She took the paper and began to stare at him "So you are Tsukune-kun, you look cuter than I thought" said smiling at the brunette. "Goodbye" she said leaving.

Tsukune only stood there, for a while, then Natsu spoke "Hey pal, did you knew her?" he said smiling with his arm on Tsukune shoulder.

"Who was she?" asked the vampire.

"I don´t know, but I don´t like her" replied the succubus.

"Why not, she looked like a nice person to me?" asked the Dragon Slayer.

"Well, on the other hand, let´s prepare to the party" said Tsukune dropping the subject.

"But first, let´s head to the class" said-ordered Lisanna, it looked like she was the voice of reason on the club.

* * *

><p><em><span>First Class<span>_

There in class, Natsu was sleeping; at this time Miss Nekonome didn´t bother anymore, everyday or he missed school, or when he attended it he was always sleeping, so she dropped the hopes to teach him. Well, she was roll calling the names, when she reached one without response.

"Shirayuki-san…"she waited, but no answer "Shirayuki-san…? It looks like Shirayuki-san mis-" she was interrupted by the sound of the door opening, revealing the girl of the morning.

"Hey, Natsu wake up, watch is the girl of the morning" Happy patted on his head, which ended in Natsu waking up abruptly, watching the same purple head in the classroom sitting right in front Tsukune.

"Shirayuki-san, you finally came!" cheered the cat-woman, which she nodded. "Well, let me introduce her to you again, she´s Shirayuki Mizore-san, for some reason she couldn´t come to the school before, so everyone be good with her".

This announcement shocked Tsukune´s group except for Natsu, who fell asleep again, Lisanna and Happy. Anyway, after that the day ran normally until classes ended.

* * *

><p><em><span>After classes<span>_

Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Lisanna went for snacks, as Natsu and Happy left before for extra fishing time for everyone in the club. Tsukune, being alone, felt someone stalking him, he turned to see Mizore emerging from behind of a column.

"Hello" said she.

"You´re… Shirayuki-san, right? Can I help you with something?" asked the brunette.

"I´ve read it. Your article was as good as always" replied her licking her lollipop.

"As always?" he questioned.

She, then handed him some kind of book from her pocket saying "Look" he took the book as she started to say "When I missed school, I asked Miss Nekonome for a copy of the newspaper, I´ve been gathering your articles in this scrapbook"

"Oh, I see I´m happy that-" when he opened the book he was shocked, there were lots of articles on it, and it wasn´t all, every article had parts underlined, marked, and eve she wrote lots of things about them.

"How did it looks, even I made commentaries about them" smirked her.

"I love your articles, you always write from a weak person´s perspective, I can relate with that" she started to say "Your personality and your thinking way are the same as mine"

She then approached him hugging his arm "You should feel so lonely, I know how that feels too" she then, took him away.

* * *

><p><em><span>On the cliff<span>_

"We´ve fished a lot, I hope they like the fish!" exclaimed Natsu, while fishing the twentieth fish.

"Natsu, since they are much, what do you say if we eat one or two now" smirked Happy not wanting to wait.

"Good idea!" said Natsu grilling one with his moth fire.

"Aaaaaah! What are you doing, raw tastes batter" replied Happy.

"But Grilled tastes also good, hurry, if you don´t come soon I´ll eat all the fish" joked Natsu.

"Aaaaah!, Natsu I hate you, our friendship is over!" yelled the exceed, crying anime tears, while running away.

"What´ his problem?" questioned Natsu to no one with a fish on his mouth.

* * *

><p><em><span>Newspaper Clubroom<span>_

"Lisanna, scold Natsu, he-" Happy cried, when he opened his eyes he saw Moka being attacked by the new girl, he thought fast and took his bag with his paws, hitting 'Mizore' on her head.

The result was Mizore´s head shattering in ice pieces "Sorry, but this 'me' is only a puppet, the real me is with Tsukune right now, now die Moka" the now known puppet said as her right hard became to a sharp ice blade.

"**Karyuu no Houkou"** (Fire Dragon: Roar) after the yell a large crimson flame turned the ice doll into steam.

"Thanks, Natsu, but now we have to go save Tsukune from her" said the pink haired female.

"So let´s go" answered a new voice, who resulted to b Lisanna´s, she and Kuumu had already returning from shopping.

* * *

><p><em><span>The Lake<span>_

Lisanna was flying on her bird form, carrying Natsu on her bird talons, Kurumu grabbed Moka, and Happy was flying alone, when in the lake they saw everything covered in ice, and the new girl, Mizore freezing Tsukune in an ice block

"Natsu, look, it looks like if Gray passed over there" joked the blue cat.

"Tsukune!"yelled Moka, drawing Mizore´s attention, "You´re all interfering with me, why couldn´t you leave us alone!" she yelled as ice spikes emerged from the floor, which Natsu countered with one of his roars, that surprised Mizore distracting her from Tsukune.

Moka approached Tsukune and freed him from the ice tomb. When Mizore was about to attack Moka, Tsukune stpped between them.

"No! You´re going too far Shirayuki-san" replied the human boy.

"Why did you stop me?" asked the yuki-onna "You should know how it feels to be alone like me!" she said

"No! I´m not alone!" yelled Tsukune

"Tsukune…" she was shocked of what he said "Don´t tell me… are you rejecting my feelings?" sobbed "Tsukune!" she finally launched a yell disappearing in a snow storm.

"Shirayuki-san" whispered Tsukune.

"Where did she go?" asked Moka worried.

"Hey guys look at the ice under yourselves" said Happy still floating. When the noticed it was too late because the ice shattered diving them in the lake.

"Happy, Natsu, we need to take them out of there" ordered Lisanna "Aye" was the response.

* * *

><p><em><span>Newspaper Clubroom Again<span>_

Tsukune, Kurumu and Moka were sat around Natsu with his body evolved with his trademark crimson flames "Why did I have to do this?" asked annoyed Natsu.

"Because yes, you didn´t see what happened to us you flame-brain?" responded the succubus. As you could see, she and Natsu had befriended very well.

"What did you said you cow?" white comical angry eyed Natsu siad.

"Hey, don´t you hear like a commotion, desu?" asked Yukari heaading to the door, when she opened it, she found Miss Nekonome running.

The teacher stopped watching Yukari, and saw everyone inside the room "So you´re all here" said the teacher in a worried tone.

"What happened?" asked Lisanna

"It´s about Shirayuki-san, she´s in problems right now"

* * *

><p><em><span>Teacher´s Lounge<span>_

"Shirayuki-san froze Kotsubo-sensei?" asked surprised Moka.

"Yes, he was found quickly, so his life isn´t in danger, but…"responded the cat-woman.

"But, is there any proof that she did it?" asked the brunette worried.

"What proof do you want?"a new voice said, everyone turned to see the math teacher Ririko-sensei, "Since the first place, she had always been a problematic girl, we should expel her immediately." replied the teacher.

"I don´t know, she looked like a good girl to me" everyone turned to see Natsu talk "I don´t know, it´s only that she didn´t gave that sensation" he finished.

"It doesn´t matter, when she is found she´ll be expelled" stated Miss Ririko.

"It´s all my fault, I couldn´t tell her all I wanted to" mumbled Tsukune

"What are y-"half asked Kurumu when she got cut off by Tsukune "I´m gonna look for her, I need to tell her something important" he said and after he rushed out of there.

When he reached the school gate he got reached by Natsu "Hey pal, I´m gonna help you, let´s divide" said Natsu with Happy beside him "Aye!"exclaimed the exceed agreeing with the dragon slayer.

"Thanks Natsu-san, I´m going to look over the cliff, you can search in the forest" said the boy.

"Leave it to me!" said the male pink head, running towards the forest, at the same time Tsukune headed to the cliff.

After ten minutes of searching Natsu couldn´t fine even the smallest hint of Mizore "Hey Happy, fly to see if Tsukune found her" he said, being an "Aye, sir!" the answer.

Happy flew, and in the cliff he saw Tsukune and the girls, and what looked like a snow storm. "Natsu, she is in the cliff, and the others are already there!" exclaimed Happy.

"So let´s go!" Natsu said as Happy carried him, and flew towards the cliff

* * *

><p><em><span>In the cliff<span>_

Things were bad right now, Tsukune made Mizore mad saying she should come with him to apologize, whatever, if was when the girls arrived and told him, she was not guilty, the teacher tried to take advantage and rape her. _'I´m such an idiot'_ "Shirayuki-san forgive m, I didn´t know t-" he couldn´t finish as the storm covering her grew harder.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled, as a wave hit the cliff, which instantly froze, revealing Mizore´s clones.

"I´m… alone" mumbled one. "There´s no one who can understand me" sobbed another one "Loneliness".

Suddenly the wave and the clones were reduced to steam, revealing Natsu arriving with Happy, but that didn´t make the clones stopping to appear, thing Natsu ignored. Right now, he was upset, the worst upset they have evr seen.

"YOU´RE NOT ALONE! WE´RE RIGHT HERE WITH YOU!" Natsu roared emanating crimson flames around his body evaporation the ice dolls near him.

Mizore´s eyes widened, she never thought anyone could ever say her that, but she snapped that thoughts of her hed "You´re lying…, everyone is lying… You should all be buried in white ice!" she said increasing the storm magnitude, freezing the floor, and more dolls appearing, she began to laugh hysterically. What she didn´t notice was the floor under her starting to crack, the result was she falling, she thought she was going to die, when a hand grabbed her own.

In the surface, Tsukune grabbed Mizore´s hand just in time, Lisanna was about to transform, but Tsukune thought faster running towards her "Resist, Shrayuki-san" said the human.

"It´s ok Tsukune" she said in a sad tone, like she was saying goodbye.

"But there´s something I forgot to tell you. I´m not alone, but that´s because I made friends" exclaimed the brown head.

"And what´s with that?" asked the purple head.

"So, be my friend, Shirayuki-san" that commentary snapped her. "If you die here, we can´t be friends" he finally said as started to lift her.

"What friends?" said one of the clones "It´s only a false relationship" said another one "Really friendship would be to die together" said a third one. The three were about to attack Tsukune when they heard a yell "SHUT UP! REALLY FRIENSHIP IS ABOUT OF TAKE CARE EACH OTHER! Now he really was mad. **"Karyuu no Kouen"** ( Fire Dragon: Brilliant Flame) he evolved his both hands with his crimson fire, which grew and grew, finally, he clapped his hand burying the doll in fire. The heat fire was so strong that everyone could feel it, the floor returned to be of earth and an enormous flare could be seen, even from the Academy.

At that time, Moka ran to help Tsukune, but instead of grabbing her hand, he grabbed the Rosario, freeing Inner Moka. When she woke the first thing she did was to pull up Tsukune and Mizore.

"Thanks Moka-san" said Tsukune rubbing his neck.

"I won´t than you" replied the snow-woman. Thing that made Inner Moka mad; her punnishment, a powerful kick to the face, throwing her several feet away.

"You foolish of the snow, before you die, why didn´t you reach something in your life" was the vampire´s cold answer.

"In fact, your kick nearly kills me" she said falling unconscious.

"This week´s fight, even if there wasn´t a winner, last 86 seconds, dechuu" appeared the bat again.

"Oh! It´s you again!" said Happy grabbing the little animal.

* * *

><p><em><span>Newspaper Clubroom<span>_

They were all, again around Natsu who was evolved on fire like a human bonfire, again. "Why did I have to do this again?" asked the Dragon mage.

"Because your flame´s warmth are the best, desu!" exclaimed Yukari, everyone except of Happy, Miss Nekonome, Gin and himself, were covered with clothes.

"Good job everyone, thanks to all of you Shirayuki-san won´t be expelled" said the cheerful cat-teacher.

After that everyone began to feel a chill, when they saw it came from the door, they all saw Mizore staring at them.

"Aah! She´s first like Gray, and now she stalks like Juvia!" yelled the exceed. "Do you think this is something about destiny Natsu?" he said now on his 'you liiike him' voice.

"Ha ha ha, that´s true, she looks like she were the daughter of those two" Natsu could help but laugh.

"Oh, your hair…" said Moka.

Mizore blushed and entered, revealing a neck long hair "I cut it, do I look well?"

"Nya, it suits you very well!" cheered the teacher.

"I decided to restart, and I decided to start with my hair" was the explanation she said.

"And you´re also too photogenic" said Gin taking her a photo.

She also looked over Natsu who responded with a big grin.

"Now that I think about it, it was thanks to Gin-sempai´s photos that all this could be resolved" said Tsukune now watching his sempai with other eyes.

"Hahaha, I´m always around the school looking for news after all" he said proudly of himself.

But other photos on his pocket fell revealing his other hobby. Kurumu, Lisanna, Moka and Yukari saw them and sweat-dropped, right after Kurumu and Yukari were punishing him.

While Natsu, Lisanna, Happy, Moka and Tsukune only watched. But didn´t pass so much time when Moka got caught by some special scent.

"I-I really can´t… control it anymore" she said approaching Tsukune´s neck.

"You liiiiiiiiiike him"

~Stare~

Tsukune could see Mizore staring at them

"Is this gonna be different everytime!"

"Capu-chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

**TBC**

**Finally, I could finish this chapter. I use this time for telling you I will put polls on my profile about my two stories so please vote, I´ll tell when the polls close.**

**So this is all for now, see ya next time.**


	5. Summer Vacations Plus Dragon Slayer

**I´m back babies! Oh yeah I couldn´t wait more so here I come Chapter 5. Sorry, I know I delayed this for so much time, but I was very busy with so much other things, I thought my head would explode. That apart I´ll try to recover my writing time.**

**I have some things to say before I start. First, for this time I´llskip the Math chapter, I simply couldn´t find a way to gather all together, but if you wanted to see it, don´t worry I´ll probably write it after as a flashback chapter. Another thing, I´m sorry I can´t work too much on Lisanna´s souls, I´ll continue thinking, but for now no new animal souls for her. Now the next stage, human world, summer vacations, reunions and something else.**

**One last thing, for those who are reading my other fic, I´m sorry too, I´ve started with so much inspiration but now I´m stuck, but I will not abandon my fic, as soon as I have an idea as soon I´ll publish it.**

**So said this, lt´s get started.**

**I don´t own Fairy Tail or Rosario + Vampire**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Places/Times_

"**Technique Displays"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5. Summer Vacations Plus Dragon Slayer<strong>

This time we found ourselves watching the tunnel zone, looking the same scarecrow signaling the school territory and the endless blood red sea. In this scene , the only human (or so he thinks) in Yokai was waiting for his friends to arrive for them to left the school to a summer vacation travel to the human world, he wore casual clothes instead of the Yokai uniform, his clothes consisted in khaki wear pants and black shoes, a white t-shirt, underneath of a green short sleeved un buttoned shirt, he was also charging a cream colored bag on his back. The human was so eager to return to his home that he arrived 30 minutes before the bus reached the place.

He got easily inpatient and started to walk in circles checking the hour in his clock every five seconds. After the seventh or eighth time he checked he heard a very familiar sweet voice, saluting him.

"Did you wait too much?" asked the newcomer.

Tsukune simply shook his head no turning his head towards his company, Moka, before answering he arrived not too much ago.

He then noticed the way she was wearing causing him to blush. Moka´s clothing consisted in an egg yellow dress, nearly reaching her knees, a long sleeved light pink blouse, white socks and brown shoes carring a brown bag with her hand, in his eyes, she looked even more beautiful that way.

"You arrived 30 minutes early" said the happy vampire.

'_S-so cute'_ Tsukune´s mind was on the clouds at the good sight of her.

Moka, looking the human staring at her couldn´t help but blush in embarrassment, "Do I look weird…?" she asked, a hand on her cheek.

"You look so great!" cheered the boy in a comical face.

"Really?" the boy´s commentary raised her mood a lot. In response she only got a sound signal of approval.

They started to talk to each other about the summer the happy they were about being vacations already. Tsukune still didn´t believe how came the news of the newspaper club going on a travel to the human world.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

"_A retirement!" asked the shocked brown head._

"_Yes! This year the newspaper club members will have their vacations on the human world!" cheered the always happy Shizuka Nekonome._

"_Aye!" beside her, also cheered the blue exceed._

_In fact, these two feline creatures became what they named cat-friends, they always shared raw fish, they saw also that they seem to have the same personality. Even one day the teacher couldn´t attend to school so Happy covered her becoming, once again Professor Happy. The class thinking they couldn´t learn more about fish, realized how wrong they were, when shocked saw the little blue cat giving them a full lesson about fish._

_Returning to the Flashback._

_The declaration seemed to catch everyone attention even the sleeping Natsu´s._

"_Are you sure! With the number of people we are?" frenetically asked the brown haired teen._

"_It´s okay as long as I go with you guys.." stated the teacher "…I think" she finished._

"_You think!" questioned an unsure Tsukune._

"_Yeah! I´m all fired on" stated the pink haired mage, fist on fire. "I can´t wait to see who I could find and defeat there" yelled the anxious Dragon Salyer._

_Everyone face-palmed at his statement, except for Tsukune, Happy and Nekonome-sensei._

_Tsukune was more worried now at Natsu´s statement, if it was bad to have inexperienced monsters about the human world in the travel, now it was worst with his battle addicted male friend with a destroying nature, free at a human city causing destruction at every step he took._

_Happy on other hand was just normal at this statement, even cheered him with an "Aye!" being with him since the mere day he born made this things the most natural in the world._

_And the cat-woman, well, she was just being her, I don´t think it´s necessary to explain._

* * *

><p><em><span>Flasback end<span>_

The human and the vampire were waiting beside each other letting the time pass until the dated hour reached.

Moka was calmly waiting, however Tsukune, on the other hand had his head full of thoughts _'To go to the human world with Moka-san and the others…'_ his mind wondering in the possibilities. _'…This is so sudden, woul it be ok to be happy about this? I really don´t know'_.

Moka broke the silence and Tsukune´s thoughts "I´m so nervous" she said. "I´ve said you, didn´t I?" she then continued "That I used to live in the human world until last year, and that I hated humans" she said, her eyes meeting the floor a sadness tone in her voice.

"Don´t tell me… that returning makes you feel-" he didn´t finish when he heard a sound from the vampire´s mouth signaling that that was not a problem.

"To say the truth I am a little nervous when I remember those times…" realizing what she said rapidly she continued "But I´ll be ok!" stirring her arms up to her, a blush on her cheeks.

She then rested her back on his chest giving the two a secure sensation.

"Moka-san" said the human stunned.

"I´m counting on you, Tsukune" Moka´s words didn't seem to have effect, because when he turned to face her, his gaze met first her chest, more attracting for the way she was wearing.

Soon they started his routine of blood sucking, but changed in the fact that it would be a real kiss, one of those Tsukune awaited for so much. Face to face they were shorting the distance between their lips, almost reaching the other ones, that would be the perfect kiss…

"You liiiiiiiiiiike each other" from which appeared thin air appeared Happy in front of them. His sudden appearance shocked them forcing them to separate from each other a large blush on their cheeks and in Tsukune also anime tears, it looked like the exceed was his new curse.

Right after, the rest of the members started to arrive, at first Kurumu and Yukari emerged from the path, discussing again of the same subject as ever. Yukari had her same clothes (seriously, didn´t she get tired of those clothes?), in other hand, Kurumu wore a different clothing, she wore a white short sleeved shirt with a purple bow in her neck, a pink uniform like skirt, white socks and brown shoes.

"Hey, what are you doing!" exclaimed a comical faced Yukari.

"Are you already doing-" self said Kurumu when she came interrupted by a very familiar voice coming in the way to the meeting place.

"Ahh! I feel better with my normal clothes!"stated the pink haired Natsu, making his way out of the forest, Mizore and Lisanna walking along with him.

The rest of the members looked at him surprised, to say the least, at Natsu´s outfit.

His outfit mainly consisted in a black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest with no undershirt, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and his scaled scarf. The outfit let at sight his toned body and the Fairy Tail Insignia proudly visible on his right arm under the shoulder. Normally in this world Natsu´s outfit qualified as weird, that was the reason everyone was watching at him.

"Uf, I thought we wouldn´t made it at time" said Lisanna on his left.

Lisanna wore mainly a short, dark red dress with a white collar and bow. Up on her arms above her elbows, she wore gold rings with a pale pink fabric flowing down from it. She wore tall, black socks along with brown shoes. (Yeah I used her clothes from before she were sent to Edolas).

"That´s because Natsu didn´t want to stop eating" replied Mizore in an emotionless voice. Just like Yukari she was dressed in her normal clothing.

"Hey! I was starving you know" replied the male mage.

Right after the bus emerged from the dead forest, making all the group to turn around, and in Natsu´s case drop to the floor in sickness. Green inflated cheeks and lost white eyes.

"Ah, Natsu-san! What happened?" asked a worried Moka.

Natsu could only mumble incoherent words as an answer. "Natsu has motion sickness, he can´t even think in transportation modes without getting sick" self-explained, self-joked Happy.

"Hmm, so the all powerful Salamander, the toughest guy in Yokai can´t handle a little school bus?" teased the succubus.

"Shut up y-!" Natsu couldn´t finish his sentence because he glanced the bus again, returning his sickness.

"Looks like there´s no other way. Mizore, could you help me to get him in the bus?" asked Lisanna.

Mizore gave her a nod grabbing his left arm while Lisanna grabbed his right. Everyone was entering in the bus when Tsukune noticed something missing.

"Uhm, Where´s Gin-sempai?" questioned the human.

"His recovery classes hadn´t finished yet, I wonder how many courses he lost" answered the blue headed.

"But I don´t think Kurumu-san must be talking about others, desu" Oops, the succubus thought anyone would remember.

Rapidly, she pushed the little witch in the bus with the excuse that she had already finished her extra courses. Sadly for her Mizore was the next to talk, saying that she escaped them.

* * *

><p><em><span>Inside the tunnel<span>_

The bus started to run, Moka and Tsukune sat beside each other in the left front part of the bus, while Kurumu and Mizore sat in front but on the other side, Yukari sat in the file behind the succubus and the snow-woman, they were totally separated from the Fairy Tail members who were sitting in the last file of the bus, they just didn´t want to risk themselves with the Dragon Slayer´s condition.

They were in half the way inside the tunnel when Yukari realized something. "Now that I think about it, how did Natsu-san approve the semester, desu?" the little witch had a point there. The Dragon Slayer skipped most of his classes, and the time he had in the classroom, spend it sleeping.

Realizing that everyone gaze met Lisanna, which nervously laughed trying to find a way to explain.

"Oh that, I heard he took an special test from the Headmaster, and it seems he approved" the teacher said just as the Headmaster told her.

Sure, it was convenient for the Headmaster to keep Natsu near to Tsukune the most time possible, but Natsu didn´t help on his lack of study, so he had to came to excuses so he could be next to the human always, just for precaution, the Dragon Slayer tough made this too harder.

"Y-Yeah, I helped him to study so he could make it well" Lisanna felt relieved of how the cat-woman´s commentary saved her.

* * *

><p><em><span>The Human world<span>_

Emerging from the tunnel, revealing a totally different world than that which they came, a world Tsukune knew too well. This world welcomed them with the sight of a blue sky, showing to be in a city. In the horizon, the sea greeted them, but this was the crystalline blue kind of sea, buildings, people, Tsukune´s joy couldn´t be retained more.

"I-I I´m hooome!" shouted an excited Tsukune.

"You look happy Tsukune" Mizore said normally.

"Even you say 'I´m home' like if you were human" pointed Kurumu.

Shocked of what he said, Tsukune tried to think on an excuse but Moka stepped forward

"T-That´s because Tsukune stayed in the human world for a while, r-right Tsukune?" Moka saved him he nodded nervously fearing their friends didn´t believe them, but they seem to bought it and returned to whatever they were doing.

* * *

><p><em><span>The beach<span>_

Five minutes after, the bus reached the destination. Everyone stepped outside lastly Lisanna and Mizore helping Natsu, however, in the moment he stepped the sand he felt totally new.

"I´m baaaack!" yelled the mage euphoric feeling totally renewed.

The group sweat dropped at the scene, except for Happy and Lisanna, in one second passed from a dying condition to a totally healthy man. When the last member stepped out the bus, the driver made the way home, saying he would come for them after, not the best news for certain Dragon Slayer.

The group prepared themselves in the beach, which was (either luckily or planned) empty.

The guy were the first ready, well not too much to say about them, Tsukune wore blue boxers with white stripes at the sides, and Natsu wore the same type of boxer, but in black with blue stripes, also wearing his scale. The girls got ready about five minutes after.

Yukari a yellow and white one piece swimsuit, whit skirt like design,she also wore her witch hat. Kurumu had a black bikini with flower patterns. Moka appeared next, wearing a one piece white bikini, a pink colored stripe under the breast zone. Mizore wore a two piece swimswit, the first being a purple and white stripped top and a prple short set, her necklace visible. Lisanna wore a one piece pink bikini tied on the back of her neck. And finally Nekonome-sensei appeared in a bandeau crossed in the part of the breasts and crossed again in the back.

At the moment the cat-woman was ready, she ran away to the first fish stall she found, Happy not too far away from her.

The members, on the other hand, expended the time playing volleibol, it all happened normal a little encounter between Kurumu and Yukari like always, and Natsu seeing a fight, added himself in the formula, resulting in a momentary display of powers, which Tsukune stopped saying that that shouldn´t show their powers in the human world.

An hour later everyone was in the water, except for Moka who couldn´t enter for obvious reasons, Tsukune, who wanted to be with her, and Lisanna, who wasn´t in the mood. Moka and Tsukune started to talk when his friends called for him to go with them, Moka said he should go, Tsukune rejected, and they started to talk ,after, they get closer to each other, and when the perfect moment was about to be fulfilled at last, when they interrupted by their friends once more. Tsukune then noted what seemed to be a garden on the cliff near the beach.

* * *

><p><em><span>Sunflower Garden<span>_

The gang inspected what looked to be a enormous field covered in sunflowers, and there was a path leading to an old castle-like house a little far away. The group inspected all the area watching the endless yellow and brown around them, but, unknown for them a pair of were watching them.

Meanwhile a couple was inspecting the place as well, one of them, the girl, tried to convince him to get away from there, fear for the rumors she heard about witches kidnapping humans. At last she convinced him and the two left.

On the other hand the little witch and the succubus heard this, Kurumu obviously teased the little witch, ending in another battle, Yukari showing her magic, impressing the vigilant eyes.

At last, everyone headed towards the beach again, except for certain Dragon Slayer who stopped in the moment he smelled something, his eyes planted in the direction of the vigilant ones.

"Natsu, hurry! If you don´t we´ll eat all the food!" the voice of the Take Over mage sounded in the middle track, catching the pink haterd attention, and running behind them.

"Wait! Don´t you dare to leave me without food!"

'_Uff, for a moment I thought he caught me, anyway I should report to Oyakata-sama'_ with that the glowing eyes disappeared.

* * *

><p><em><span>That night on the beach<span>_

Yukari had nothing to do so she looked over his friends to see if anyone needed help. She soon spotted Tsukune carrying a fridge.

"Tsukune-san, do you need help with that, desu?" the squeaky voice of the girl caught the humans attention; he simply shook his head no, saying it was too heavy for her. After Kurumu offered to help him which he agreed.

Sad for being underestimated, she spotted Natsu with wood, he was going to make a bonfire.

"Natsu-san, do y-" she couldn´t finish when she saw the bonfire already done via roar. He could use it because it was night and there weren´t anyone else around.

"It´s done!" yelled the mage. "Aye!" from nowhere appeared Happy beside him, signaling that the cat-teacher had already arrived too.

"Thanks Natsu" said the white head. Turning towards the voice, Yukari saw Lisanna and Moka chopping vegetables for dinner.

"Moka-san, Lisannna-san, do you need help, desu?" she asked hoping to be for use to them.

"It´s alright Yukari-chan, we are already finishing" returned Lisanna

"Besides, we don´t want to you cutting your finger accidentally, you can watch us from there" finished the vampire.

Very disappointed she reached the last of her friends, Mizore, who was preparing the tents and the sleeping bags. She was about to ask if she needed help but the snow-woman spoke first.

"A child will only interfere" the purple head said emotionless.

Each word make her feel worse, she felt herself useless. She sat on a rock annoyed because everyone made her apart, or so she felt, she was on her thoughts when she felt an amount of magical power coming from the sunflower garden.

That was strange, the magic power didn´t feel in the afternoon, so she decided to explore. The same magic presence caught Natsu´s attention, so he decided to go.

In the forest not too far away, four figures were heading towards the magic presence´s location.

* * *

><p><em><span>Sunflower garden again<span>_

Yukari was the first to arrive feeling the magic core heading where she was, she turned left and found a young woman with long brown hair, two ponytails tied one on each side of her head an the rest falling naturally. Magenta eyes watching at her.

She wore a pink corset that stopped just above her bust. Black strings then went up and wrap around her neck to make sure it doesn't fall down. On her arms she had red half sleeves that go from her biceps to her wrists. A long dark skirt, almost reaching the floor, completed her clothing, she wore she had an staff on her left hand.

This person started to talk with Yukari about she being a witch, also the human plans of destroying the sunflower field, for construction motives, and the plan she, and her _Oyakata-sama_ had for prevent that passing. She then asked the younger witch to join them to destroy the humans, the question seemed to surprise her, she was about tom answer when…

"Yukari? What are you doing here?"

"Natsu-san" the little witch seemed surprised to see the Dragon Slayer here. She was about to run to him when Rubyaimed her weapon towards the newcomer.

"Do you still want to destroy our home human?" her voice menacingly. She awakened the man-eating plant monsters.

Natsu´s face showed surprise "What are you talking about? I wasn´t planning anything!" A smile appeared on the mage lips "But if you wanna fight you won it! Now I´m allfired on " he was so eager, it has been a while since his last fight.

"Wait Ruby-san, Natsu-san is my friend, he´s not a human who wants to destroy the fields" she pleaded for the fellow witch to stop, but it was useless she wasn´t hearing.

"Stay away Yukari-can!" commanded the adult witch.

Natsu was about to roast the plant in front of him when it fall, several cards piercing the plants body.

"Yukari-chan, don´t interfere!" commanded again Ruby.

"No I won´t let you hurt my friend!" _'Though I don´t think those thing could hurt him'_ Yukari then turned towards Natsu "Natsu-san" she said.

Natsu caught the message, she wanted to fight her alone "Ok Yukari, gut next fight it´s mine" he grinned conceding her friend to fight for her own.

Ruby, on the other hand couldn´t believe it, there wasn´t any bond stronger than that of witches. (It´s obvious she doesn´t know Fairy Tail)

Not accepting that friendship she charged towards Yukari capturing her. At that moment the rest of the gang arrived and tried to help the little witch, only to be stopped by the male mage.

"Wait, this is Yukari´s fight she needs to fight it alone" everyone nodded still unsure of their witch friend condition, but decided to obey Natsu and see what happened, if the things seemed bad they should jumpto save her.

Yukari however struggled to get free, she tried to summon magic power, but noted that the plants were draining it, reluctant to lose, she pushed more breaking free, summoning more magic cards and succesfully destroying all the plant-men.

The Yokai plus Tsukune were shocked by the display of Yukari´s power, and the Fairy Tail members couldn´t hel but to think in some sake addicted mage of their guild.

As soon as Yukari finished everyone jumped forward to watch over her.

They didn´t seem to note the other witch till now, except for Natsu who had already seen her, Happy and Lisanna who sensed her magic power.

Recovering herself, Yukari stepped towards the witch "I´m sorry but I can´t go with you" she continued "Because I have important friends with me" sad she bowed to the fellow witch and started to leave. A worried Kurumu behind her, next Mizore , after Natsu and Lisanna with Happy. There were only Tsukune and Moka left, realizing they were the only two members left, they started again with their display.

Ruby however couldn´t believe it, Yukari rejected her, and for what, some pitiful friends, she was mad, if the witch wouldn´t join them; at least she would kill one of those humans.

Tsukune and Moka went closer to each other, almost reaching the kiss, when Moka noticed one last Plant-man preparing to attack the human from behind, there was no time, she couldn´t protect him at time…

"**Tenryuu no Houkou!" **(Sky Dragon: Roar)

Shocked by the sudden blast the human turned to his back only to see the torn parts of a plant-man behind him. The rest of the gang noticed this also, turning to face the place where Tsukune was, specially the Dragon Slayer and his partner.

The chant and the displays shocked them since the very start, and last the fragrance, Natsu smelled an aroma he knew too well.

With a shocked expression he was the first to talk "Wendy!" it resounded all around the group turned to see Natsu and Happy watching their expressions, then turned towards the bushes from where the attack came, there was a girl making her way out the forest a little white cat at her side.

"Natsu-san!" cheered the newcomer known as Wendy. She had waist long dark blue hair; she wore a loose fitting yellow and blue dress a white bow in the front, two white bands with wing designs, one on each arm. She also wore blue sandals with white wing designs; judging by her height, she wasn´t older than Yukari.

At her side was a little white cat standing on two feet like Happy does, but the strangest thing was that the cat was dressed. The "cat" wore a mustard yellow top with a pink bow on it and a pink skirt, and also had a pink bow tied near the end of the tail. For the attire and feminine eyes they realized this exceed was a female one.

Happy saw her in shock "C-Charle!" Happy cried flying towards this white exceed. The result Happy went punched to a tree.

Ruby was shocked she already found another witch, or so she thought, which she could recruit, but was so shocked , that she didn´t note a hand coming to her neck; next she saw images of her parents, her Oyakata-sama, and a blue haired boy, that´s all she saw before she went in darkness.

Meanwhile the aggressor called "Yo, Salamander!"

The nicknamed mage and his group turned their heads towards the new voice that was carrying an unconscious Ruby. The caller was a tall muscled man with long spiky black hair which reached the lower part of his back. Red eyes with slitted pupils, resembling those of Inner Moka, a wide grin on his face. He had round piercings all over his body, three on each of his "eyebrows" three of each side of his nose, four on each forearm and five on each ear.

He wore a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, with a studded belt around his waist, loose whitish pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sported a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud.

"Gajeel!" an excited Natsu yelled he had encountered his two fellow Dragon Slayers.

Watching Natsu´s responses the Yokai and human turned to see them again, the little girl, Wendy, had a blue Fairy Tail mark on her right shoulder, while the tall man, Gajeel, had the same insignia in black on his left shoulder.

Happy spotted another cat at Gajeel´s side "Oh! You´re here t- Wait! Who are you?" everyone face faulted at the blue exceed´s commentary.

The last exceed was black with white, round ears, amber eyes and a scar running over his left eye. He wore green baggy pants and brown shoes.

"Don´t tell me you forget me young exceed, I´m Panterlily" Happy´s expression was white two images appearing on his head first the big muscular exceed and his massive sword and in the other side this short black cat.

"!"

**TBC**

**It´s over at last, Here you have I owed you this chapter for two months but I finally made it. Hope you guys like it. Sorry again if I had grammar mistakes I´m still improving my English.**

**Like every chapter feel free to tell me what do you think, like it, hate it, ideas, and every single commentary you have to tell me.**

**Well from now that all R&R. See ya all next time.**


End file.
